Karamel
Karamel is fought during the Defeating the Culinaromancer subquest of the Recipe for Disaster quest. Karamel's magic attacks deal double-70 life points instead of double 50. The magic attack reduces stats by 3 levels instead of 1. Her melee attack can deal over 150 life points but is extremely inaccurate and very rarely inflicts any damage. She is also female whereas Kamil is male. Karamel is fight-able along with the Gelatinnoth Mother as a class B boss monster in the Dominion Tower minigame if the player has completed Recipe For Disaster. Strategy As soon as the battle begins, run up to her and attack her with a crushing weapon, such as the Saradomin sword. Her spells can freeze and lower stats, and completely drain the player's adrenaline, just like her Desert Treasure counterpart. Also, like her Desert Treasure counterpart, she cannot be poisoned. Stat restore potions are highly recommended, as she has a tendency to use her stat reducing spells several times in a row. While fighting, she will freeze the player and teleport away from the player, so patience (as well as a one-click teleport) is advised. It is highly suggested to fight her from up-close: Doing so will make her use her melee attack. If fighting her from afar, she will attack very rapidly with magic, dealing much more damage than if she were close to the player and using melee. One suggestion is to wear the best Dragonhide armour you can so you have a good magic defence bonus. A minute or so into the fight, the strength of her attacks will grow weaker. Another suggestion is to range Karamel, simply wear your best ranged armour (royal d'hide or better), and a strong ranged weapon (at least a crystal bow is recommended). If you choose to use melee, you will have to use little to no food at all with level 60 defence. Remember to bring 4 or more super restore potions. To beat Karamel with melee, you need a good magic defence, but you still need some melee defence. A recommended setup would be: *Head: Helm of Neitiznot > Snakeskin Bandana *Amulet: Amulet of Fury > Amulet of Glory *Cape: Obsidian Cape or God Capes *Weapon: Any crushing weapon over level 60 *Torso: The best Dragonhide Armour you can wear *Legs: The best Dragonhide Armour you can wear *Gloves: Gloves (Rune) *Boots: Dragon Boots > Mystic Boots Note: The player cannot use Prayer in this boss fight or in any other Defeating the Culinaromancer subquest boss fight. Trivia *Karamel is a play on the word , which is a sticky, brown, sweet paste left over when sugar is burned. *Karamel is also the Dutch, Danish, Turkish (and others) spelling of caramel. *When she casts her spells, she says "Semolina-Go!" Semolina is a type of flour. Kamil says "Sallamakar Ro!". *Before the Graphic update she appeared to be firing an invisible version of Karil's crossbow. She still does this at the top of the Dominion Tower *Prior to the introduction of the Dominion Tower, Karamel had a combat level of 136. Category:Quest monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Unique monsters